


The Empty House

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Turned out that the empty house across the street wasn't so empty after all.





	The Empty House

Turned out that the empty house across the street wasn’t so empty after all.

You’d been sure you were going to be the only person living on this end of the street for the rest of your life, all but one of the four other houses in the cul-de-sac was empty of people. It was you and that creepy old lady next door all alone on this end of the street. So you were pleasantly surprised to see a big black car in the driveway of the house directly across the street when you left for work on Tuesday morning. You’d have to introduce yourself after work.

The car was no longer in the driveway when you got home. You slammed your own car door, frustrated. So much for new neighbors. Of course, Mrs. Patronus was outside as usual, tending her garden, growing God knew what kind of weird ass plants. You raised your hand in yet another attempt to befriend her, earning a glare in return. You turned your back and went inside.

You’d just made yourself comfortable on the couch when you saw the black car pulling into the driveway. You watched through the large plate glass window as two men climbed from the car. The shorter of the two had dark blonde hair, the taller had longer, brown hair and they were attractive, very attractive. But for some reason you also sensed something menacing about them, something that felt slightly off. You could tell that even from across the street, inside your house.

The shorter of the two turned, surveying the neighborhood. You could have sworn he was staring directly at you, despite the distance and the slightly tinted window. A chill worked its way down your spine. You watched as he turned and looked at the house of the woman next door to you, his face hard and angry. His hand was inside his jacket, toying with something. He took a step toward the house.

The other man said something to him over the roof of the car, stopping him. After a few seconds, they both disappeared inside the house across the street. No lights came on, though you could see the dim glow of what looked like lantern light through the front window. You decided meeting the new neighbors could wait.

Later that night, it was the scream that woke you from a dead sleep. You could hear shouting and what sounded like muffled chanting and lights flashed by outside your bedroom window. But it was the sound of Mrs. Patronus scratching at your window, screaming to be let in that forced you to your feet and into your bathroom, door shut and locked, the small chest of drawers filled with towels pushed in front of it. You sat against the bathtub, knees to your chest, your arms wrapped around them.

Hours later you emerged. You crept down the stairs, lights off, your father’s softball bat in your hands. You pushed aside the curtain on your front window, peering out. The sun was just coming up, lighting the street with pale, early morning light.

You glanced at Mrs. Patronus’ house. Her garden was trashed, the plants trampled, some of them were even torn from the ground. Her front door was standing open, every light in the house on.

Across the street, the driveway was empty, the black car gone. The house across the street was empty once more.


End file.
